This disclosure relates to gas turbine engines and more particularly relates to removal of carbon dioxide (CO2) from exhaust gases of gas turbine engines.
Gas turbines are used to generate power for various applications. A conventional gas turbine engine such as an aeroderivative gas turbine engine may produce as much as 600 tons of CO2 per day from the gas turbine engine exhaust. Due to environmental aspects of CO2 as a greenhouse house gas and restrictions on CO2 emissions, there is a desire for an aftertreatment system that reduces the CO2 emission into the atmosphere from a turbine engine, in particular from exhaust gases of the gas turbine engine. It is preferred that an aftertreatment system will treat the CO2 from the exhaust gases of the gas turbine engine in a cost effective manner.